1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valves for corrosive fluids and more particularly to a hand controlled valve which is especially suited for spraying corrosive fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various control valves have heretofore been proposed for spraying corrosive fluids but these have various shortcomings including likelihood of corrosion of internal parts as well as failure to provide adequate locking to prevent unintended operation.